The Republic of White Highlands
The Republic of White Highlands, commonly known as The Republic or more formally The Unified Republic of White Highlands, is a country that is apart of the Highlandic Federation within the White Highlands region of Auriga Bella on Kebir Blue. The Republic was known to be a Parliamentary Republic, '''with it's parliament situated in the capital; Kigali. Since the Union Enactment Act 3579 however the Republic is little more than a parter of the Highlandic Federation, where large amounts of devolution carried through Provincial Sovereignty removes the need for national sovereignty, the Republic is therefore part of the wider sovereign state of the Highlandic Federation. Demonym Although being referred to as '''The Republic of White Highlands the demonym for the country has often been 'Republic'' '''whereas anybody from the Republic has been referred to as Republican. Such reference became widespread since the nation's modern inception in 3479. Citizens of the Republic can also be referred to as ''Highlandic, which are people originating from White Highlands and the Highlandic Federation as a whole. History Main article:History of the Highlandic Federation Before 3479 Settlement by anatomically modern humans of what was to eventually become the Republic of White Highlands ocurred in a series of waves beginning roughly 3000 years ago near the end of the Aurigian prehistoric period, most of the population travelled from the Eastern regions of the continent. In 600 the Bazrian Conquest of White Highlands brought many settlers to the region, and in particular the area which came to be known as the Republic. This was subsequently followed with the inception and later spread of the Islamic religion throughout the region for a duration of 1000 years. In 1600 the first borders were erected and the area which came to be known as the Republic was named Bashir. In 1673 the first states formed within Bashir, though these were small states consisting of 2 ~ 3 villiages at their largest. Feudalism became the dominant form of legal and military custom, small conflicts between rival land owners were common. 1934 saw the first of many religious conflicts between Islamic city states and Marbellian settlers coming to arrive, the early modern period for the Region was thus characterised by the annexation of the region by the Gijonian Empire, which was largely Christian in beliefs. Christian influence in Bashir therefore played a key part in many of the Eastern and Southern states of Bashir. By 2065 nearly all of the city states within Bashir were locked in isolationism from the rest of the region and continent, Gijonian influence continued to play a key role in the politics and later economics of the city states. The 2300's saw a long period of innovation in Bashir, though this was later characterised by imperialism and the creation from hundreds of smaller states to several larger ones. The Kingdom of Amelata, Velurum and the Bashirian Federation were involved in a series of small yet connected wars for domination over Bashir. In 2542 the three states unified against the Invading Gijonian Empire, prompting a act of political, economic, military and fiscal union between the states to form the Kingdom of Bashir. The Triparte - Gijonian War lasted for 20 years and resulted in anexation of the Bashirian kingdom by the Gijonian Empire. For 5 years after Bashir experienced mass de-islamisation in much of the country, though some of the Western regions were left untouched by the invaders and Islamic influences remained. In 2567 the Bashirian Kingdom was unified with it's northern neighbour Swampland, renamed Swamplandia a technological and innovative boom was characterised by a significant influences in the culture of the country. 2600 saw the entry of Swamplandia into a new war, this was a large war between the Belonia and Gijonian empires, in which the dominion status of Swamplandia forced it's entry into the war. This saw a gradual population decline throughout the war, where Swamplandia became famed for it's significant shipbuilding. Eventually the Gijonian empire crumbelled from a large social movement, and Gijonian rule collapsed throughout Swamplandia. The Union collapsed in 2797 and by 2800 was invaded by the Belonian Empire. In 40 years from 2800 to 2900 the name Bashir was reinstated and the nation industrialized to some extent where the economy became finally compatible with that of foreign nations in comparison. The early 2900's the Kingdom of Bashir became more entrenched in Theocracy and thus the religious divisions grew, a man-made famine inflicted by the Belonian empire forced many christian peoples to flee north, gradually Bashir was granted more autonomy - In 2936 it gained independence. In 2977 The Communist State of Kinsek came to fruitition - both Bashir and Kinsek initiated amicable contact, though to some extent rivals. Investment and economic growth was stunted whereas there was a significant difference to that of Kinsek, whom enjoyed a economic, political and military boom. In 3001 the region experienced a large economic downturn, though this largely had little effect to that of Bashir it caused significant influxes once again, bringing the population to 10 million. Where it stayed untill 3200's. 3250 saw the collapse of communism in Kinsek, and although this brought about significant revolution throughout the region. The isolationism of Bashir was a advantage, much of the Kinsekian Aristocracy whom were members of the Communist Party fled to Bashir, creating a permanent rift between Kinsekian Christians of the East and Bashirian Islamists of the West. 3268 saw a attempted military coup fail, creating more instability throughout the nation. In 3298 the governemnt persued a massive liberalisation programme, this was sucessful in diffusing the racial and religious tensions, although this did not remove the Theocracy that was in place. Isolationism continued despite external economic and foreign influences. This continued furthermore with little to no tension between the two groups for another 200 years. This continued untill the rise of Highlandic Nationalism which spawned the NMP (Nationalist Movement Party,) a fascist organisation aimed at destroying all of the Theocratic aspects of the Kingdom of Bashir. Various efforts were made to subdue the party, untill in 3478 they insighted mass rebellion, and with the assitance of half the population brought a end to Theocratic rule in 3479. This was known as the Grand Revolution. After 3479 All previous political organisations were destroyed and banned. In 3479 a fascist government was installed with the High Chancellor Adam Sutler as the primary head of state. Elements of the former political system remained in place as for the Local Chancellors. 3479-80 saw the passing of the Presidency Act. Which stated a end to Theocratic rule, over 200,000 people were arrested and deported and a secret police was set up. Massive reforms to the political, economic and military systems were brought forwards. Including a end to Isolationism in accordance with Highlandic Nationalism and the expansion of influence. The country was renamed the Republic of White Highlands, and also joined the Soviet Federation. By 3500 the Republic had became a active member of the Soviet Federation, and also became a economic powerhouse within the White Highlands area, the population reached a milestone of 23 million in 3504 in comparison with 12 million in 3479. During the 3510's the Republic was experiencing another revolution, this time away from that of Fascism and more to democracy. The 3507 Economic Crises did not hit the Republic and thus there were a period of prolonged economic migration and growth when other states suffered decline. This was later punctuated by a period of large growth and a economic boom. Later during the 3520's a potracted civil war enrupted throughout the northern neighbour of Kinsek. Large amounts of refugees entered the Republic. This continued untill in April 3539 military intervention was initiated to protect the rebel forces. After a few months of fighting order was restored, a new democratic government was put into place and Kinsek joined the Highlandic Federation fusing both nations together, and creating large amounts of devolution through Provincial Sovereignity. This continued untill the Union Enactment Act 3579, which disbanded National governance and sovereignty in favour of increased Provincial and Federate Sovereignty as assigned and universally agreed in the Treaty of Bradley. Geography Decidious forest autunm.jpg|Decidious forests occupy a large portion of the East of the country.. Borealious Mountain Range.jpg|The Aeriela mountain range is dominanted by Boreal plants and wildlife. Grassland.jpg|In the center of the country however are sparsely populated grasslands. hd-wallpapers-wallpaper-winter-forest-black-snowy-1920x1080-wallpaper.jpg|The Aeriela Mountain range during winter. Eye-of-the-Storm.jpg|Storm Andrew. A notable example of the storms which occassionally hit the republic. The Republic of White Highlands has a moderately diverse array of climates and regions bearing different geographical features. All together the area within the region and taking into consideration the position along the Centurai Ocean, meteorology speaking The Republic is considered one of the most interesting meteorological places in the region of White Highlands. A large part of the nation, particularly near the border to the east is dominanted by largely unexplored decidious forests, which all together are large enough so that they encompass of the trilateral borders of Kinsek and Ezov. It is predicted that over 40% of the nation's wildlife call the decidious forests their home. The Aeriela Mountain range is situated in the North of the country along the coastline, just East of the former capital Prevonica along the Velurum Sea. A majority of plant life there is representative of that of Boreal forests in great contrast to the grasslands in the central and western areas of the country, unlike the Decidious forests of the East the Boreal forest is home to a large proportion of the country's eco-tourism sites. The government has announced a series of plans to designate a large part of the Boreal forests a national park. Climate Being situated along the coastline of Centurai Ocean and near the White Highlands mountinous region to the East, The Republic enjoys moderately diverse climate all year round. Temperatures throughout a typical year tend to vary between -10°C to +25°C. Although on some years it has been recorded to be significantly higher or lower due to pollution and climate change effects. Precipitation remains moderately high in the Republic to much contrast of the rest of region. This is thanks partly to a series of wheather fronts coming in from Centurai Ocean out in the West and North. With the occassional few storms, such storms are repicatory of 70 mph winds, with a few noticable execptions in the past where winds have exceeded 150 mph. Governance ]]As a part of the Highlandic Federation, the Republic of White Highlands is a Federal Republic, with Parliament serving as the primary legislative body for the government. Being a part of the Highlandic Federation.A series of laws and treaties such as the Treaty of Bradley, have limited National Sovereignty in return for increased Federal and Provincial Sovereignty - during the era of the Provincial Acts there were three levels of governance which had a complex relationship with each other. The Republic of White Highlands is therefore governed on a local and federate level, with very little 'national' voice. Increased devolutionary powers were enacted to counter the disadvantages to Federal Unionism. It was argued that because of population, economic, and demographic differences between the two states of the Republic and Kinsek, that the Republic could easily dominate the relationship in a imperialistic way throughout the Federation. Vast amounts of devolution in local infastructure, education, healthcare and police mean that politics and the union are driven by local politics, where they are debated and scrutinised within the Highlandic Parliament. Issues regarding defence, diplomacy and the economy were nationally revoked in the Union Enactment Act of 3579. Thus removing the need for the National government. Demographics A national census is taken simultaneously throughout the Republic every 10 years. The Republican office of statistics is responsible for the collection of data across the Republic. In 3530 the total population of the Republic was that of 27,697,963. Which is altogether the highest population within the White Highlands region, and 8th highest within the Aurigian continent. Ethnic Groups Historically, the ethnic makeup of the Republic has been largely impacted by that of continued isolationism. However since the 33rd century large influxes of Kinsekians have inhabited the Eastern and Northern areas of the country. More recently still since the late 3400's larger numbers of people have emigrated from the Paova Major continent, largerly related to that of the Soviet Federation. Culture Throughout the past few decades, there has been a significant cultural revolution throughout the Republic along with it's Federate neighbour the Union of Kinsek. Culture throughout the 'liberal era' has thus have been heavily influenced by; Influence as a major power, cooperation, unity, tolerance and the influence of the Soviet Federation. Music The Republic is often host to various forms and types of music. Notable popular genres of music throughout the Republic include that of ambient and classical forms of music, with other types of music such as that of pop and symphony orchestraic pieces increasing in popularity throughout the Republic. Music throughout the Republic has enjoyed significant regional commercial sucess. Most music specifically composed to emit or convey a particular emotion or feeling. Arguably the heart of Republican music would be that of Eastern city of Restopia . Which has been recognised for it's musical contribution and output of talent. According to some sources the ratio from musicians to other professions within the city is somewhere near: 1-100 people. Cuisine Cuisine throughout the Republic is largely varied from area to area. However large influences to Republican cuisine are drawn from that of 'Fish and Forest' dishes. Inspiration for such comes from the consumption of whatever foods were avaliable to the ancestors at the time. Traditionally dishes are focused around a food high in protein, (fish,beef etc) surrounded by consumable leaves and shrubbery. Salads are also of great popularity. See Also *Treaty of Bradley *Union Enactment Act *The Sovereign Federation of White Highlands Category:Kebir Blue Category:Highlandic Federation Category:Countries